The embodiments herein relate to operation of a conveyer system, such as an escalator or a moving walkway systems, and more specifically to conveyer system with one or more safety sensors.
Escalator safety related incidents are known to occur based on passenger behavior, including when adults and children fall while the escalator is motion. Similar safety issues can be expected using moving walkway, although less frequently and usually with less severe consequences.